Teen Dilemma
by hidden manna
Summary: A/U This is a story about some of your favorite characters as teens in the DBZ world. I'll change the summary later. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing of DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything that has to do with this. I only own the made up characters in this story. Gina in this story is vtsfy a.k.a. vegeta's to sexy for you. Who writes, Going The Extra Mile and many other good stories on fanfic and I dedicate this story to her.  
  
This story is an alternate universe kind of story and the DBZ characters and the other characters are all teens in high school. They are just your average teens that love to have fun but DBZ style. The story starts in the orange star high schools sport and exercise facility. Goku and krillin are lifting weights.  
  
  
  
Teen Dilemma  
  
  
  
"Goku, are you sure that you can bench press ten thousand.I know you're a super saiyan and all but isn't that pushing it beyond the limits?!" Ask krillin who had just put down his weights. "I can barely get past two thousand!"  
  
"I'm positive krillin.and I don't have to transform to do it.I have been training day and night for a year and this is the day to do it!" said goku, as he lies back on the bench and position his hands on the bar. Then vegeta, raditz and nappa walk in.  
  
*Looking around walking* "Look at these weaklings.I'm the riches and strongest in here.they should all be bowing when I enter the room! *Snatches a boy up off his bench while the boy was lifting one thousand pounds and throws him fast over to the side* my granny can do better than that fool and she's one hundred years old!" said vegeta, smirking.  
  
*Notices goku* "Lookie over there vegeta!" pointed nappa, with an evil smirk.  
  
"It looks like goku is trying his luck again at lifting ten thousand pounds!" said raditz sarcastically.  
  
"Not if I stop him first.lets go!" said vegeta, with an evil smirk as they walk fast over to goku and krillins way and knocking boys to the side as they pass them by and one of them was Giovanni, one of the strongest and gorgeous Scottish Irish guy in school who stands six feet tall, long black hair, blue eyes and built like a rock and he is also an ex drug lord that decided that living that kind of life style is for fools waiting to go to jail or an early grave and all the girls are crazy about him because he's so different from the other jocks in the school. Angus who is Giovanni's best friend walks over to him.  
  
*Furious* "Who do those fools think they are knocking me out the way.*powers up* it's time to kick some saiyan tail!!" yelled Angus, in anger as he was balling up both his fist.  
  
"Wait! They are on there way over to goku and krillin.goku has been training for a year to bench press ten thousand pounds and I'm sure that's what they are interested in seeing.let's go watch!" said Giovanni in excitement as he and angus walks fast over there. Just when goku was about to lift his weights, vegeta stops him by sitting on his stomach; both nappa and raditz knock krillin out of the way.  
  
*Hitting the wall* BAM!!!  
  
"OW!!! HEY, WATCH IT YOU FREAKS OF NATURE!!!"  
  
"FREAKS OF NATURE!!!" Screamed raditz and nappa as they charged after krillin.  
  
"Oh, oh!" said krillin, as he saw to huge images instantly jump on him. And they started fighting and krillin some how got away and they ran after him.  
  
"WHEN WE CATCH YOU HUMAN, YOU'RE GOING TO SCREAM FOR YOUR MOMMY!!" Screamed raditz, in anger.  
  
"YEAH AND MAKE YOU SCRUB OUR FEET!!!" screamed nappa in anger. Vegeta bounced down hard on gokus stomach and it hurt him.  
  
"AAAAAH!!!" STOP IT VEGETA.WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE BY DOING THIS?!!!" yelled goku in pain and every boy in the room started to walk over to watch  
  
"I don't need to prove nothing to show that I am stronger than you kakarot and to keep you from making a total idiot out of yourself, I am stopping you before that happens!!" yelled vegeta, in anger.  
  
"No you weren't.you're just worried that I will make my goal of ten thousand.that's why you're stopping me!" said goku with a smirk. Vegeta slams down on him harder then grabs his throat, and begins to strangle him  
  
"I ALREADY TOLD YOU KAKAROT.I NEED TO PROVE NOTHING TO SHOW THAT I'M STRONGER THAN YOU.I ALREADY HAVE MASTERED BENCH PRESSING TEN THOUSAND AND YOUR WAISTING YOUR TIME AT TRYING TO DO IT!!! NOW I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU SCRAWNY NECK!!!" Screeamed vegeta, in anger as he continues to strangle him.  
  
*Hand on vegetas face and his other hand pulling down his hair* "MY NECK IS NOT SCRAWNY!!!" Screamed goku, as he wraps his legs around vegeta's waist and they both fall on the floor and started rolling real fast like a bowling ball fighting at hyper speed knocking down some of the boys like they were pins. Then Giovanni seeing the dean coming, immediately stuck out his foot so vegeta and goku can hit it and separate to stop rolling and they hit his foot and hit the wall with a loud hard slam that separated them which almost knock them unconscious and he helps goku up off of the floor and some of the other guys were helping vegeta up.  
  
"Are you alright man, you and vegeta hit that wall really hard?!" ask Giovanni, being concern.  
  
*Rubbing his arm* "Ow! Yeah man.thanks!" said goku, smirking at him. Vegeta pushes the guys out of the way in anger, and then storms over to goku. Giovanni gets in front of vegeta to stop him.  
  
*Trying to move Giovanni* "GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU IMBECILE!!!" yelled vegeta, in anger.  
  
*Pointing at the dean* Exnay.  
  
"WHAT YO.*seeing a huge shadow and turns around* oh, hi dean fisher.nice day isn't it, heh! heh! heh!" vegeta laughs, then he stops and smiles from ear to ear.  
  
"Why are you trying to stop goku from bench pressing ten thousand, aye.I saw everything from afar and lucky for you, Giovanni saved the day by saving you from being expelled from school! *Gets in vegeta's face* if I catch you again, like I just did today, you can kiss your weight training days good bye, for the rest of the school year.understand, vegeta!" said dean fisher frowning at vegeta.  
  
"Yes sir." said vegeta, softly trying to keep from exploding in anger and dean fisher walked away. Then all of the boys went back to what they were doing except for vegeta, goku and Giovanni. All three of them were staring at each other and vegeta was furious.  
  
*Watching the dean walk out the door* "Great, he's gone! * His eyes turn to Giovanni* You should mine your own business Giovanni before I put you in an uncomfortable position that you wont be able to get out of!" said vegeta with an evil smirk.  
  
"You couldn't put me in an uncomfortable position if you had a brain.obviously you don't, because of the stupid thing you just said to me!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU.DO YOU REALIZE WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO!!!" Screamed vegeta, because of what Giovanni had said.  
  
"I don't know.maybe I'm talking to a short, ugly looking, bad hair day looking freak!" said Giovanni with a smirk  
  
"YOU WHITE POWDER SELLER.I  
  
*Goku covers vegetas mouth because he sees the teacher* "Vegeta, if you don't shut up, you wont be having this class until next year if Mr. crane hears you and sends you to the deans office!" said goku sternly. Vegeta removes gokus hand from his mouth.  
  
"Your right kakarot.I'll just kick his butt after school.in the 2900 area!" he said, with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"2900 AREAAAAA!!! ARE YOU NUTS VEGETA.THAT'S NOT FAR FROM THE SCHOOL.WHAT IF ONE OF THE TEACHERS SEE YOU OR DEAN FISHER!!!" said goku, hysterically.  
  
"The school rules don't apply off campus.so I get to beat the living day lights out of Giovanni!" said vegeta, with an evil smirk.  
  
"You wont be able to hit me vegetable breath, just make sure your wearing your high heal shoes so you can reach me.I don't want this to be an unfair fight but until then, see ya!" said Giovanni as he walks away smirking. Leaving vegeta even more furious.  
  
Fifteen minutes later before school lets out, all the fall sports and the cheerleaders for those sports had just finish the meeting in the gym and now they were just sitting around talking. Krillin who had been avoiding raditz and nappa all of this time was watching them from afar because they were still after him but stop chasing him because the bell rang for class, so you can say, krillin was saved by the bell.  
  
*Patting him on the shoulder* "Krillin, stop worrying.I've got your back dude!" said goku, smiling at him.  
  
"Well.I'm hoping they don't break mine!" said krillin, feeling knots in his stomach. Then bulma, Gina, chichi and eighteen come over to sit with them and chichi sits next to goku and eighteen sits next to krillin. Chichi and eighteen goes out with goku and krillin. Gina and bulma go out with vegeta and raditz.  
  
"I'll talk to my brother.hopefully he'll listen!" said goku.  
  
"Is raditz bothering you krillin?!! Ask bulma in anger as she stands up. "RADITZZZZZZ!!! COME HERE.NOW!!!"  
  
"I don't think that's necessary bulma.what if he gets mad and tries to hurt me?!" said krillin, nervously.  
  
"He won't.DON'T LET ME COME OVER THERE RADITZ!!!" Screamed bulma.  
  
*Storming over to bulma* "WHAT DO YOU WANT BULMA.I WAS NEGOTIATING OVER THERE!!!" screamed raditz in anger.  
  
*Grabs him by the collar* "YOU AND THAT BIG GOON NAPPA BETTER LEAVE KRILLIN ALONE OR WE ARE FINISH.YOU HEAR ME.I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU PICKING ON PEOPLE THAT ARE WEAKLINGS!!!" Screamed bulma.  
  
"Hey.I'm not weak.just short!!" yelled krillin, in anger.  
  
"SHUT UP, WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU BALDY, YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT BEING SHORT AGAIN.UUUUGH!!!" Screamed raditz in anger.  
  
"Oh really now, who made you God to say that.you wont lay a hand on him!!" yelled eighteen as she gets up.  
  
"And you're going to stop me.android.I would like to see you try!!" As raditz shouted at eighteen. Then eighteen instantly attack him like lightening and floored him and they both disappeared outside and reappeared on the school play ground and started fighting intensely and all you can hear was banging like claps of loud thunder going on and everyone who heard the noise ran outside which included chichi, Gina, goku, bulma and krillin.  
  
*Slamming her in the back* "WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOUR METAL DOCTOR WONT BE ABLE TO PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!!!"  
  
*Kicking him in the face* "I DON'T GO TO A METAL DOCTOR MONKEY BREATH!!!" screamed eighteen as she shoots a triple ki blast at radizt that hit him but had little to no affect at all.  
  
"THAT TICKLED.IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!!! *Starts to power up more* LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE.SEE YA IN THE JUNK YARD WHEN I COME FOR SPARE PARTS!!!" Screamed raditz as he was forming a ball of energy in his hand and goku recognize the attack his brother was about to do.  
  
"RADIZT.NO.DON'T DO IT.YOU WILL KILL HER WITH THAT ATTACK!!!" screamed goku, looking wide-eyed at what his brother was about to do.  
  
"THAT'S THE PURPOSE KAKAROT.TO KILL HER.NOW SHUT UP AND DON'T GET IN MY WAY!!!"  
  
"EIGHTEEN LOOK OUT.HE'S ABOUT TO THROW A POWERFUL ENERGY WAVE.I'VE GOT TO STOP HIM!!!" screamed krillin, as he was about to move, goku stop him.  
  
"NO, IT'S TO LATE.YOU'LL GET KILLED!!!" Screamed goku, trying to hold krillin back.  
  
"LET GO.THAT'S MY WOMEN OUT THERE WHO'S ABOUT TO GET HIT WITH THAT ENERGY BLAST GOKU!!!" screamed krillin, as he was struggling to get away from goku. Then seventeen started to talk to eighteen telepathically.  
  
"I see from afar that you need my help.hold tight, I'm on my way!" said seventeen.  
  
"Hurry up, I'm about to become burnt toast!!" yelled eighteen, as she communicated back telepathically to her brother. As raditz shoot the energy wave, seventeen suddenly appeared before raditz could sense him and kick him in the side that caused him to sail into the bleachers and the energy wave hit and destroyed the public library.  
  
"HEY, THAT WAS MY FAVORITE LIBRARY RADITZ AND I HAVEN'T RETURNED MY BOOKS YET!!!" Yelled nappa,  
  
"That big goof can read.I thought he was illiterate." whispered chichi, in Ginas ear.  
  
"SHUT YOUR TRAP!!!" roared nappa, over hearing what she had said.  
  
"He heard that!?" ask Gina, looking shock.  
  
"Saiyans can hear beyond the normalcy than humans.it's like having two extra ears." Said goku. Then raditz came out of the bleachers and charged after seventeen.  
  
"DO YOU REALIZE ANDROID WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!!!" Screamed raditz in explosive anger. Then he disappears and reappears fast in front of seventeen and double slaps him and slams him in the stomach and kicks him in the side and seventeen grabs raditz long hair and quickly raps it around his neck to strangle him and he started kneeing him in the back repeatedly real fast and raditz was elbowing him in the stomach and forming a ki blast in his other hand and immediately slammed it in seventeen's forehead that cause him not to see and eighteen slams raditz in the back of the neck and he went sailing through the side of a trunk and tip it over. Then Giovanni walks over to Gina and stands next to her  
  
"What's up with eighteen and raditz.why are they fighting?!" he ask.  
  
"Raditz and nappa have been chasing krillin to beat him up.then bulma had a fit when krillin told her. She called raditz over and you know how she gets with him!" she said, shaking her head smiling.  
  
"Bulma wouldn't be herself if she didn't scream at raditz. Wow, look at them go, it's so intense.I can barely keep up with them!" Said Giovanni in excitement, as he was watching eighteen and raditz fight.  
  
"I can barely keep up with them to.I wish I could fight like that, they're real good!" said gina, who was also excited at seeing them fight.  
  
"You will.just keep training.I have seen you train here at school. I think your good." Said Giovanni, smiling at her. Then vegeta saw Gina and Giovanni talking and he becomes furious then storms over there.  
  
"So, you have been watching me train and I'm sure you were watching the girls al.  
  
*Interrupting her* "Why are you socializing with this.drug lord.our friends may start to talk!"  
  
"Vegeta, what is wrong with you.I always talk to Giovanni and what do our friends have to do with who we socialize with?!" said Gina, frowning at vegeta.  
  
"It makes a difference now, since I told all of our friends I'm fighting him after school!" said vegeta, looking at him evil.  
  
"Why are you and Giovanni fighting after school vegeta!?" she ask, looking concerned.  
  
*He pushed Giovanni hard* "Because this idiot interfered in my business with kakarot!!" he yelled in anger. Then Giovanni backhanded vegeta upside the head real hard causing him to do a front flip and he hit his face hard on the ground. Vegeta gets up with blood dripping from his face and charges at him and goku seeing all this plus the dean coming, does his instant transmission. Then disappears and reappears in between Giovanni and vegeta. Then the three of them crashed on the ground. They get up off the ground and vegeta exploded in anger.  
  
"KAKAROT, YOU IDIOT.HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FREAKIN MIND!!! I WAS ABOUT TO PUT HIM UNDERGROUND!!!" screamed vegeta jumping up and down in anger.  
  
"Calm down Vegeta, dean fisher is on his way over and I'm sure he's after seventeen, eighteen and raditz.so chill out dude, here he comes!" said goku, sternly. Dean fisher walked by Giovanni, goku and vegeta. Then he stops but doesn't turn around.  
  
"I don't know where and who you're fighting vegeta but I will find out!" said dean fisher sternly as he starts to walk again.  
  
"I can't believe this guy...what is he, psychic!?" vegeta said frowning.  
  
"No, it's called, hearing rumors from teens.look vegeta, I don't want to fight you.so lets just drop this!" said Giovanni looking serious.  
  
"Yeah vegeta, it was senseless in the first place!" said goku.  
  
"SENSELESS!!!? ARE YOU TWO DRUNK. I WILL NOT DROP THIS!!! *Lowering his voice* "you will fight me today Giovanni!" Said vegeta, smirking evil at them and Gina steps in front of vegeta.  
  
"No, I won't allow this!!" Gina yelled.  
  
"This is none of your concern Gina, now get out of the way and let me take care of my business!!" commanded vegeta, moving her over to the side roughly.  
  
"HEY, DON'T TREAT HER LIKE THAT!!!" Giovanni screamed in anger.  
  
"What I do to my woman is none of your business nimrod!! Since you just can't seem to stay out of my business, it just looks like I'm going to have to hurt you more!!" said vegeta in anger.  
  
"You, hurt me more!? Yeah right.*walks away* see ya!" said Giovanni, smirking and shaking his head. Then goku turns to vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta I'm telling you for your own sake.leave Giovanni alone, he is not to be messed with.he's not an ordinary human and besides, you heard what Dean Fisher said!" goku said, looking serious.  
  
"So what kakarot.I'm not going to be fighting on the schools campus anyway and legally he can't put me out of school!" said vegeta smirking.  
  
"I don't know vegeta.I seem to remember that turles got kick out two weeks ago for doing the same thing!" he said.  
  
"Turles is an idiot, that's the reason why he got suspended!" said vegeta. "I'm not turles.Giovanni will get the beating of his life today!" vegeta said, smiling evilly. Fifteen minutes later, Gina, bulma, chichi, krillin and goku are walking down the steps of the school and stop after they get to the bottom.  
  
"I can't believe how unfair Dean Fisher is.he expelled eighteen and her brother for two months like he did raditz! He could have at least gave eighteen a little slack!" said krillin, looking sad.  
  
"Well she did shoot a triple ki blast and that is not allowed on the schools campus.it's like having a gun." Said Gina, looking serious.  
  
"Those were strong energy blast they both did, it's good no one was hurt nor killed by it and seventeen shouldn't have been on school campus because he was already suspended for fighting!" said goku.  
  
"When I saw your dad today taking raditz home, he was furious! I have never seen raditz cry and he was baling like a two year old! This was one time I'm glad raditz didn't see me.I'm sure it would have embarrass him if he did!" said bulma, looking serious.  
  
"I thought raditz had his own car goku; at least that's what I saw him come to school in this morning!" said krillin.  
  
"He did come in his car this morning, he probably put it back in it's compact." Said goku. Then Giovanni and Angus come out the school and ran over to everybody.  
  
"Hey guys what's up!" said Giovanni and Angus.  
  
"Hey there Giovanni and angus!" said everybody.  
  
"Angus and me are heading over to the blitz's.you guys want to come!?" he ask.  
  
"Sure, why not.I don't have to be home until three thirty today.' Said Gina, smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah, we'll come!" said chichi and goku, smiling.  
  
"Sorry guys, I need to go and see how eighteens doing.maybe next time, see ya!" said krilling looking sad as he walks away.  
  
"Poor krillin, I wish he would reconsider and go out with us, maybe he would fill better.much as I love raditz and I feel bad about what happen to him today I just can't allow myself to stay down and out about it." said bulma, looking sad. As they all started to walk towards the parking lot, vegeta, turles and nappa appeared.  
  
"Thought I forgot about our fight Giovanni.lets get it on!" said vegeta, getting in his fighting position.  
  
"Vegeta, you're acting like a fool!!" Gina yelled in anger.  
  
"I've already told you vegeta.I don't want to fight you, so go home.geesh!!" shouted Giovanni.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, .I already forgave you for what you did to me today! Come to the blitz's with us!" said goku, smiling at vegeta.  
  
"Kakarot, I have a score to settle with this fool.I will not sit and eat in the same place with my adversary!!" yelled vegeta in anger. "I don't have time for this Giovanni.fight me NOW!!!"  
  
"I'm not going to fight you vegeta.see ya!" said Giovanni walking to his car. Then turles and nappa disappeared. Turles appeared in front of Giovanni and nappa behind him.  
  
"You don't hear very well, do you punk.he just said fight him now!" said turles, smirking evilly.  
  
"Now lets be a good little drug lord and do what vegeta said and you wont get hurt!" said nappa, sarcastically. Then Giovanni starts waving his hand across his nose.  
  
"When was the last time you two showered.you both smell like manure!" he said sarcastically. Nappa and turles became furious and tried to crush Giovanni but he disappeared and reappeared and quickly slammed their heads together, which almost knock them unconscious. They shook it off and charged after him and they started to fight real fast and nappa grab Giovanni's arm and nappa grab his leg and slammed him underground and went after him and the earth started to shake from the impact of them fighting underground. Gina grabs vegeta by the collar.  
  
"Stop this now vegeta before it gets out of hand!!" yelled Gina.  
  
"Vegeta, you're not being fair.you know that with those two fighting him, this will tire him out so you can win the fight!" said goku, frowning at him.  
  
"You're not as stupid as I thought kakarot.of course, I'm being unfair.it's the only way to do it.get him tired so I can beat him into the ground!" he said.  
  
"Look, you static haired fool.call off your goons and fight Giovanni fairly before I make you five inches shorter!!" yelled Angus in anger.  
  
"Your talking to me you skirt wearing imbecile!!" yelled vegeta in anger.  
  
"If the shoe fits wear it and in your case, you will need some high heal shoes just to reach my stomach to hit me!!" he yelled with an evil smirk. Then vegeta charged after him so fast you couldn't see him attack angus and they both started fighting all over the parking lot real fast so fast, that all you could see was things crashing as they hit them. Goku, chichi and Gina was watching them fight.  
  
"Goku, please do something.this has to stop!!" shouted Gina, looking sad and scared.  
  
"Yes goku hurry!!" said chichi and bulma, looking sad as well.  
  
"Yeah, I'll stop them!" said goku, as he transformed into a super saiyan and charged over to them.  
  
  
  
This is my first time doing an alternate universe kind of thing and I hope you like it. Hopefully I can make it more action and adventuress 


	2. teen dilemma chapter 2

I own nothing of DB, DBZ and DBGT nor do I want to but I do own Giovanni, Angus and Gina and anyone else I may mention in the story.  
  
  
  
Teen Dilemma Chap 2.  
  
  
  
"I have to stop this!!" yelled goku, entering into the fight like a whirlwind and knocked turles and nappa into different directions. "STOP THIS BEFORE YOU GET INTO TROUBLE!!!" Then turles and nappa get up off the ground in burning anger.  
  
"GET INTO TROUBLE, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S IN TROUBLE NOW FOOL!!!" Screamed nappa, as he charged after goku in full force and starts fighting him. Then turles and Giovanni were staring at each other evilly in their fighting positions.  
  
"Shall we finish this!?" ask turles, in a smart tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah, let's!" said Giovanni, in a smart tone of voice as well. Then like lighting strikes it's victims, that's how they charged at each other and the girls notice that even with goku over their, things still wasn't going well.  
  
"Girls, we've got to do something!!" yelled Gina, wondering what can be done.  
  
"What do you suggest, we can't go and tell dean fisher.they will all get kick out of school for sure!!" shouted chichi, feeling nervous.  
  
"But we can't just let them keep fighting, they are going to kill each other out there!!" yelled bulma, feeling afraid. Then Gina had a thought and immediately charged over to where vegeta and Angus was fighting.  
  
"GINA.NOOOO!!!" screamed bulma and chichi to Gina in fear of her life because they know how powerful this fight is and also knowing how powerful saiyans are. In slow motion Gina immediately jump on vegeta as she was entering the fight and at the same time ended up getting kick in the face by angus and punch in the stomach by vegeta and immediately the fight stop because angus and vegeta realized what just happen by her entering the fight and seeing Gina hitting the ground knocked out and bloody. The girls run over to Gina and Vegeta quickly gets on the ground and lifts her up in his arms and starts to rock her slowly looking wide-eyed and scared.  
  
"GINA, WAKE UP!!!" shouted vegeta, fighting back the tears. Then goku and Giovanni even though was still fighting turles and nappa immediately sense Gina's life energy dying out, immediately stop fighting and instantly disappeared and reappeared over to her leaving nappa and turles to themselves.  
  
"HEY, WHERE DID THEY GO?!!!" Yelled nappa, in anger.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!!!" yelled turles, in anger as well. Giovanni and goku quickly got on the ground where the girls, Angus and vegeta were at and vegeta exploded in anger at Giovanni.  
  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT SHE'S DYING.I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" screamed vegeta, in explosive anger.  
  
"NO, THIS IS YOUR FAULT VEGETA NOT GIOVANNI.YOUR STUPIDITY CAUSED ALL THIS.EVEN THE DEATH OF GINA!!!" YOU SHOUD BE ASHAMED!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID WENCH!!!" screamed vegeta, looking up at bulma wide- eyed and wild looking in the face as he was still slowly rocking Gina back and forth.  
  
"No.this can't be happening!" said chichi, with tears falling down her face.  
  
"She's not dead yet, *taking out three sensu beans* give these to her vegeta!" said goku, putting the beans in his hand. Vegeta puts them in her mouth but by her being unconscious, it will only slide down her throat.  
  
"What is taking those beans so long to work kakarot!!" vegeta yelled in anger.  
  
"Calm down vegeta.give them a few seconds!" said goku, smiling.  
  
"SHE DOESN'T HAVE A FEW SECONDS.YOU DOPE!!!" vegeta screamed in explosive anger. Then suddenly an electrical shock wave hit her, Gina jerk hard and started to cough.  
  
"Something's in my throat!" said Gina, as she starts to clear her throat.  
  
"Are you okay Gina?!" Ask chichi, smiling at her.  
  
"For a minute there, we thought you were a goner!" said bulma, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I lost you!" said vegeta, still holding her in his arms and smiling at her. Gina gets out of vegetas arms like nothing happen to her and looks around seeing all the damage that was done.  
  
"How are we going to explain this to dean fisher?! The students parking lot is totaled.this is going to be splattered all over the front page of the schools, Gossip Now Newspaper!" said Gina, looking concern.  
  
"We don't explain, let's jet over to the blitz before he comes out!" said Giovanni.  
  
"Besides, who is going to believe those people who may have seen us fighting anyway, we were moving to fast.let's go! *He turns around* "nappa, turles.forget about what happen here and come to the blitz with us.your going to get in trouble if you hang around here any longer.see ya!" said goku, smiling at them and doing the instant transmission. Nappa and turles look at each other straight faced and instantly started smiling.  
  
"SURE, WHY NOT!!!" They shouted, as they started walking and was about to fly away, vegeta became more furious and instantly stops them.  
  
"HAVE YOU TWO BEEN TAKING STUPID PILLS AGAIN.YOU ARE HERE FOR A REASON YOU MORONS.NOT TO GO TO THE BLIZT!!!" Screamed vegeta, in anger.  
  
"But vegeta, I can't get into any more trouble.it's military school for me on planet Nebula if I get kick out again man!" said turles, looking serious.  
  
"I want to see admiral ducky in the kids' corner over there.he's my hero!" said nappa, with a silly grin on his face. Then everyone fell to one side.  
  
*Getting up off the ground* "You have some serious problems nappa!" said vegeta looking at him strange. Vegeta walks over to Gina, as his eyeballs were focus on Giovanni getting in his car with Angus and zooming off. "THIS IS NOT OVER GIOVANNI.YOU WILL FIGHT ME NOT ONLY FOR INTERRUPTING MY BUSINESS WITH KAKAROT BUT ALSO FOR CAUSING MY WOMAN TO ALMOST DIE!!!"  
  
"I'm fine vegeta and it wasn't Giovanni's fault.you know that.so stop blaming him! *Taking his hand* "forget about this and come to the blitz with us!" she said smiling.  
  
*Removing her hand from his* "FORGET ABOUT THIS?!!! I WILL NOT WOMAN!!! GIOVANNI "DESERVES THE BUTT KICKING OF HIS LIFE AND I'M GOING TO GIVE IT TO HIM!!!" Bulma and chichi pull up next to Gina.  
  
"Come on Gina.lets go! I'm sure goku has already ordered his food!" said chichi.  
  
"Yeah, and you know how that place gets after school.it's like a clearance sale in the mall at Myra's fashions!" said bulma.  
  
"SHE'S NOT GOING.SO LEAVE!!!" Yelled vegeta, rudely.  
  
"Don't yell at my friends and you are not in control of where I can and can't go vegeta!!" yelled Gina in anger.  
  
"I am not trying to control where you can and can't go.all I am saying is, don't go to the blitz because you know how I feel about Giovanni!!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm not going to miss out on having fun with my friends because you want to fight Giovanni over something that wasn't his fault in the first place and from what I heard you should be thanking Giovanni because wasn't for him, you would have lost the rest of the school year of weight training!" she said.  
  
"I don't CARE.no one interrupts my business, especially when I'm dealing with kakarot.so, are you staying with me or not?!!" he yelled.  
  
*Gets in the car*  
  
"NO! Are you going to come join us?!" she said frowning at him.  
  
"NO, I WILL NOT ASSOCIATE WITH A DRUG LORD NOR SHOULD THE GIRLFRIEND OF A SAIYAN PRINCE!!!" he screamed as he closed his eyes and turned his head the other way in a snooty sort of way.  
  
"FINE.BE THAT WAY.LET'S GO!!!" She screamed in anger.  
  
  
  
The next day in the mountains  
  
  
  
  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA!!!" Screamed goku, as he shot this at Giovanni. Then he dodges it and disappeared and so did goku. Then the both of them reappeared at the same time and started to fight real fast and hard causing the ground to crack and krillin, Angus and piccolo fell to the ground.  
  
*Rubbing his head* "Look at them go!!" shouted krillin in excited.  
  
YEAH MAN!!!" shouted Angus, as he was watching them excitement.  
  
I can't believe how strong Giovanni is.I have never seen a human who has ever spared with goku last this long. He hasn't even got tired!" said piccolo in amazement.  
  
I believe goku is just toying with him.I'm sure any second now; he'll swat him like the fly he is!" said seventeen in anger.  
  
*Turning his eyeballs towards him* "Still angry about him slamming you through those trucks that were loaded with magnets?" piccolo ask smirking at him.  
  
"He didn't slam me, I trip.OKAY.it took the doctor weeks to get me back to my normal self.that really screwed up my social life big time.the JERK but that's alright, the doc fix me real good this time where magnets of any kind will never affect me again.HA, HA, HA, HA!!!" laughed Seventeen, with a wicked look on his face.  
  
*Sweat drop* "Yeah." said piccolo, wondering was he okay. Then Giovanni slammed goku in the spine and goku instantly turns in pain and knees Giovanni in his stomach and slammed him in his back and Giovanni disappears and doesn't reappear. Then goku begins to focus.  
  
*Thinking to himself* "Where is he.oh, there you are!" then goku sensing Giovanni coming, shot a ki blast at him but misses him because Giovanni dodges it then goku disappears.  
  
Then both goku and Giovanni reappeared in the sky staring at each with there hands extended on one another's shoulders smirking at each other.  
  
"I can't believe how strong you are Giovanni your fighting techniques are great.you almost got me!" said goku, smirking at him.  
  
"Yeah right, I'm a long way from beating you.besides, you haven't even transformed yet!"  
  
"That wouldn't be fair but this IS!!!" shouted goku, as he head butted Giovanni and Giovanni started falling fast towards the ground then he disappears and so does goku. krillin, piccolo and seventeen doesn't sense them anymore.  
  
"Hey, what happen?! I can't sense them anymore!" said krillin, looking around.  
  
"Neither can I!" said seventeen doing the same as krillin.  
  
*Sensing them* "LOOK OUT.THERE COMING OUR WAY!!!" screamed piccolo, as he begins to move out of the way and so does seventeen and krillin.  
  
  
  
On kame's look out  
  
  
  
  
  
*Looking down at the earth* "I can't believe how strong Giovanni is and there is no question in my mind about goku's strength.he's really amazing!" said Mr. popo smiling.  
  
"You're so right Mr. popo but there is something I am sensing right now and have been sensing off and on for a while, that is coming to the earth." Said kame.  
  
"Is it bad kame?" ask Mr. popo looking serious.  
  
"I'm afraid it is Mr. popo.  
  
  
  
Read chapter 3. and find out what happens next. Please read and review. 


End file.
